Mistakes are a good thing
by Rockqueen0125
Summary: Promstuck! Humanstuck! Aradia and Sollux were supposed to have the perfect night at prom together, until he leaves her at home! What will come of it? (M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Aradia sat up again for the sixth time since her drepature to dream land. She rubbed her eyes and checked the glowing green numbers on her alarm clock it read 6:25 Am. She gave a sigh and streched her arms out, I have had enough sleep anyway she thought. She got out of bed and went downstairs looking for something to eat.

Aradia rummaged through her pantry but her mind was elsewhere. She decided that she was too excited to eat. Because in thirteen dreadfully long hours she would be having the greatest night of her life. The tiny female outside the window running down her mental checklist of things she had to do before the event.

_Pick up tailored dress from Kanaya, run up to the mall, go by sephora for makeup, nordy's to pick up my shoes, and then down to the salon to see Kanaya again and get my hair done._

Satisfied and knowing she hadn't missed a thing, Aradia decided she did in fact want some coffee. She put the grinds into the top and filled the machine with water. She hit the on button and ran back upstairs to start prepping for her day.

Once back in the sanctity of her bedroom Aradia grabbed her rust colored square brush and headed to the rather extravagant cast iron mirror hanging on the left wall. In her defense she rather liked how the iron twisted and turned like vines flaring out in places to look like leaves the best part for her was that at the top the vines turned into an Aries symbol. She was glad she convinced her parents to buy it for her. She used the brush to try and tame the curly black waist length mass she called hair.

Aradia looked into the mirror and her hair was just not taking. _Good enough_ she thought. She next headed for her closet pulling on her favorite black Mary Janes, blue jeans, and a black top with her aries zodiac symbol on it in red. She has no clue why it was her favorite, the shirt just kind of spoke to her. By this time she poked her head up to listen for the quite hum of the coffee machine there only came silence, and the sweet smell of dark roast.  
Aradia got her coffee poured it into a travel mug, glanced at the clock that now read 7:15, grabbed her keys, and was out the door hoping Kanaya was up this early.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya awoke to the rather loud and annoying sound of her doorbell. She rubbed her eyes yawning, and glanced at the jade analog clock on her wall. The time was 7:35. _Who in gog's name would be here this early?_ She wondered. The tired female hauled herself out of bed and sleepily dragged herself to the door. She opened the door squinting beneath the bright morning sun shining like a lightbulb. Aradia was standing there in the doorway smiling. "Hey Kanaya, did I wake you up?" She asked. "Yes actually, but I would assume you are here for your dress?" The taller girl responded, opening the door and motioning for aradia to come in.

Aradia stepped in to the house she had seen many times before as Kanaya had done many sewing jobs for her. She followed her into the sewing room to the left of kanayas room. There on the mannequin was her dress. It was the prettiest thing she had ever bought in her opinion and she knew Kanaya would get it to fit just right. The dress was a bright red color with a sweet heart neckline and form fitting bodice that puffed out at the waist the bottom of the dress was very poofy the red ruffles and gold glitter scattered around the skirt, the ruffled caused it to puff out at the bottom. The dress it self went down to about mid thigh which was perfect.

"May I try it on?" Aradia asked. "Of course." Kanaya took the garmet off the mannequin and handed it to her. Aradia quickly found a bathroom and out it on. Gosh, she thought it fit her so perfectly sollux was going to love it. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out to show her friend. "How do I look?" She grinned turning around playing with the bottom. "Perfect." Kanaya replied, aradia hugged her and thanked her before returning to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with the garmet in hand. "Alright I'm going to get out of your hair sorry for waking you Kanaya thank you so much though you did fantastic." She hugged her again and then left.

Kanaya breathed a sigh of relief before heading back up stairs an flopping down on her bed falling asleep.

**By the way thanks for reading and don't forget to review my fic and tell me if I have missed something or they're are errors. Thanks for reading lovelies and have a great day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dress. Check." Aradia said to herself as she made her way back to her red mini coop. She checked the time to see if it was close to when the mall opened. Her watch read 7:45 and the mall opened at eight so she could at least go trolling around and then head to the mall.

Aradia pulled into the parking lot at eight thirty. She got out of her car and headed for the door she went inside and found a map. Nordy's was upstairs to the east and Sephora was downstairs to the west. _Great_ she thought, an began her trip up the escalator. She looked around for a clerk inside the store, for seceral minutes she searched until at last she had found one. A sleepy looking girl with long black hair an circular glasses looked at her, she recognized this girl from school but couldn't remember her name. Aradia found a nametag on her chest that read "Jade" in flowery lettering. "May I help you?" The girl yawned. "Working Saturday morning sucks huh?" Aradia smiled. "Yeah glad I have my wicked elixir" jade smiled as she held up a large cup of coffee. Aradia smiled. "Me too, anyway I came to get a pair of red pumps I ordered, for Aradia Megido." She said. "Right, those came in the other day they where really pretty, let me go get them from the back." Jade responded heading to a door behind the counter. A few minutes later he reappeared with a box and handed it to aradia. When aradia looked inside she found the shoes she had picked out online, bright red pumps with matching jewels on the two straps intersecting in the middle of her foot. They were gorgeous. "Are you wearing these to prom?" Jade asked as she rang up the shoes. "Yeah" aradia replied. "We'll they are fabulous if I say so myself," she grinned. "That'll be $22.68". Not that bad aradia thought, she paid the girl and left the store. Shoes, check. Now back downstairs and the complete opposite way to makeup.

Aradia walked into Sephora scanning the shelves. I need something to accent red... She pondered. She found a light gold, and maroon with the help of an attendant along with glitter. She checked out and realized she had left something out! She needed accessories for the dress. She found another map and hunted around for low priced jewelry stores (she was a working class citizen after all). She then made her way to a nearby Macy's.

Aradia found a gold chain necklace, a necklace with a hanging red gem at the bottom suspended by a small gold chain, and some miscellaneous red and gold bangles to match. All set she thought as she paid her last Twenty dollars of the day and left the mall. Once she got into her car and threw the bags in the back along with her dress she started the car and headed back home.

**okay so I know until this point it has kin I been boring but in the next chapter I promise things will heat up as far as the drama goes over sollux untill then night lovelies :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun poured through sollux's bedroom window forcing his eyes open. The boy groaned and glanced at the clock 11:26 am. "Too early" he complained, he stretched as the ring of his phone nearly gave him a heart attack. He picked up his sliding phone to check the text. The light was so bright he had to squint but he did recognize the familiar style of text as Feferi's.

)(-EY SOLLUX! SO -EXCITED FOR TUNA-TE! WHEN WILL YOU BE HERE? 38D

Sollux smiled at his phone the capital letters clearly reflecting how happy she was to be going with him to prom. Aradia's face flashed in his mind as he pushed it away. She will understand, he thought. There is no way I could just turn ff down like that.. Once I explain she will understand. He lied to himself and started his response.

Hey ff II wiill bee there twoniight around 2even-ii2h 2ound good?

Within a minute her got a response.

SOUNDS GREAT! SEA YOU TONIGHT! 38D

Sollux set the phone down and went downstairs to hunt for breakfast.

Aradia pulled Into her driveway at around eleven thirty. She came in the back door with all of her bags in her hands and set them on the counter. Well with all of my shopping out of the way, what should I do now? It's still relatively early... She wondered. Eventually she settled on the couch to watch a movie and take up her time.

About halfway through Law Abiding Citizen she grew bored, pulled out her phone, and decided to text sollux.

Hey y0u, when are y0u picking me up this evening? Als0 are we d0ing anything bef0re 0r afterward?

The response took a couple of minutes before she got it.

Bee there around 2iix aa, yeah II planned on takiing you out two a niice diinner before hand

0h alright see y0u at six then. L0ve y0u

With that the conversation was over, and Aradias heart was racing, Gog did she adore this boy. Tonight was going to be one of the best of her life because of him. She turned her attention back to the movie.

The rest of Aradias day dragged on monotonously. She basically watched a few more movies till about four thirty then she realized she had better head out if she want her hair done. She grabbed her keys and headed back to Kanaya's house.

**SHIT SON I TOLD YOU! More to come in chapter five...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kanaya was in her sewing room intensely sewing the final touches to her prom dress. When she finally took the last of the dress from the machine, and put it on the mannequin admiring her work.

The gown itself was gorgeous. It was a full-length jade green chiffon dress. It featured a beaded deep-V neckline with spaghetti straps. Along with a Deep cut V back with hidden zipper closure in the back. Fitted modified trumpet style skirt with a heavenly silk chiffon overlay. The bodice is fully lined with china silk lining.

A knock came from the door tearing her attention away from the dress. The time was four fifty five so she assumed it was aradia for her hair appointment, early as ever. She opened the door to see the girl just as she had suspected standing in her doorway for the second time that day.

"You are impossibly punctual, I just completed my dress." She said. Aradia giggled "Well I do try Kanaya.". Kanaya smiled and held the door open wider for aradia to come in. "So I would assume you are here for your hair?" The taller of the two asked. Aradia nodded, Kanaya then led her off to her dubbed salon room where she sat aradia down in a salon style chair and stuck her head into the sink. She applied shampoo working it through Aradias thick hair catching her fingers because of how course it was.

"Do you ever try brushing your hair aradia?!" She questioned. "I try but it's very hard and time consuming, however you are doing a very good job at massaging my head." Aradia laughed as the shampoo was rinsed from her hair and then she was coated in conditioner. "See this is better, extra strength conditioner is good for heavy hair like yours." Kanaya commented running her fingers now easily through Aradias hair. She rinsed and blow dried the smaller females hair, running a brush through it as she went.

"Now what was it you wanted me to do?" Kanaya asked. "I would like you to make a half up half down style with big loose curls." Aradia said. "Ah perfect." Kanaya replied as she went over to a cabinet full of hair supplies and grabbed her curler, a few bobby pins and ponytails, and some glitter hair spray, and got down to business.

By the time Kanaya inspected her finished work on Aradia's hair, it was perfect. Kanaya had straightened then recurled the huge mass of hair aradia had, taken two stands from the side of her face and twisted one to give the appearance of bangs then it when back into her head twisted and the other she left some space then twisted that one back as well. Leaving the two pieces of hair to be joined in the center of her head by a gold clip. Aradia's hair remained down to show off her curls then as a finishing touch Kanaya sprayed gold glitter to give it full effect.

She turned aradia around in her chair to see her work. Aradia gasped, "It's perfect, exactly what I wanted! Thank you do much!". "No problem" Kanaya replied nonchalantly, but she was quite proud of herself. Aradia went over to her bag carefully to make sure she didn't disturb her hair, and grabbed her wallet. "How much do I owe you for the dress and my hair?" She asked. "No charge for a friend" Kanaya replied. Aradia hugged her again. "Thank you so much, seriously I have no clue where I'd be without you Kanaya." She smiled, and picked up her things heading out the door.

**more filler... Blew I know sorry but thanks to the first story follower writerdaemon! Anyway ill probably be posting a new** **chapter later on today ... Bye for now :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Aradia pulls up to her house again and cuts the car off. She goes inside and checks for how much time she has before sollux shows up. The clock read five fifty five and she panicks, running upstairs for her dress. She strips off her jeans and shirt in exchange for her lovely new dress. She removes her socks and shoes exchanging them for her heels careful not to disturb her hair. She went to the little red vanity in the corner of her bedroom with the sephora bag on top awaiting use.

She pulled up a chair and began her work, she started with a light red on her eye, gold in the crease and corner, then a crimson on the lid. She applied her mascara and did wings for her eyeliner. She put on a light pink for blush to compliment her pale skin and her favorite strawberry kiwi lip gloss for the final touch. Aradia then put on the rest of the jewelry she had bought and was finally finished. She looked perfect. Checking the time as she strode outside to sit on the bench in her front yard, the clock read six fifteen. Sollux is always a little late She thought. So she took her seat and waited.

Sollux had nothing if not a relatively lazy day for a Saturday. He sat around attempting to code a new virus he had been working on, and browsing the Internet. Six o'clock rolled around and he went for his black slacks and white dress shirt. He finished buttoning land pulled on a pair of suspenders red on one side and blue on the other, they matched his glasses and that's why he liked them. He picked up his phone for the time the clock read six fifteen. He shrugged it off realizing he still had thirty minutes before picking up FF. Sollux pulled open the messaging app on his phone called pester chum. He picked out a fuchsia colored username called cuttlefishculler and messages her.

Hey ff excited for twoniight? Would iit be al2o okay iif II piicked ou up a biit early?

The response was immediate.

SHOR-E! 38D )(OW DO-ES SIX T)(IRTY SOUND?

Perfect. 2ee you then.

He glanced at the multi colored bee clock on the wall. He always loved that clock, it was given to him when he was about six years old and sparked an interest in bees for him, an interest that had somehow never faded. The clock read six fifteen so he turned off his phone tossing it on the couch, picked up the keys to his car and headed outside locking the door behind him.

He opened the door to his black tranzam and set off.

**Few things, first i lied about an update that day i havent had wifi so bonus for yall because yall get a three chapter update, also im _reely_ terrible at fish puns. awful. So thanks to the new followers and ill see yall soon when i get the next update out. Comments are appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Feferi looked out her window waiting for the boy who was going to make this the best night of her life. A vintage tranzam pulled up an she ran downstairs almost tripping on her dress. He hair was in a high beehive style with a small tiara. Her dress was a fuchsia pink that went down to the floor puffing out, she liked the swish sound the dress made as she walked. Her shoes were nothing more than plane flats the color of her dress, and her makeup a matching hue. She loved everything about this, it was perfect.

The doorbell rang and she opened it with a huge smile, Sollux stood there as handsome as ever. "Um, hey ff lm here to take you to prom." He sheepishly grinned his red and blue braces showing.

"Shore! Lets go." She replied and with that they got in the car and set tword the happiest night of their lives.

For others though the evening may not be going a well. Aradia pulled out her phone to text sollux again at eight thirty. Tears began to sting in her eyes as she knew that prom had already started and they were already late. She turne it on the pester chum app making a chiming noise, she had a message from someone by the handle of arachnidsgrip she recognized it as vriska. She didn't particularly like vriska but she didn't hate her either, she supposed she felt indifferent tword the spider obsessed girl.

Hey Aradia what's the deal 8etween you and sollux? Aren't y'all supposed to 8e at prom together?

What d0 y0u mean?!

Aradia became enraged, tears streaming down her cheeks. The image she received next made her want to vomit, it was a photo of sollux and feferi dancing, together, smiling and happy. It made her sick to her stomach thinking what could have happened, all she could do was text back.

WHAT?!

Yeah apparently he is her d8 not yours.

Aradia threw down the phone in disgust. How could this have happened?! She thought. Tears came to her, heavier this time until she started full out sobbing.

Around thirty sob filled minutes later, someone came ambling up the road and sat next to aradia someone who had a problem with his w's and v's.

"Hey, um, ara you okay? Not that I w-was creepin or anyfin but I just kinda saw-w you here cryin and w-wanted to make sure you w-where alright."

What the hell is Eridan Ampora doing in my yard?!

She wiped away her tears sniffling. "Do I look like I'm alright? I should be at prom but I have been stood up." Her voiced cracked at the end as she sobbed harder into his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Eridan cautiously put his arms around the weeping girl. "Hey don't cry, it w-will be alright, it's just one night after all." He tried to soothe her but to no avail. "No, this was supposed to be my perfect night with the perfect boy and everything was going perfect till now." She sobbed. Eridan rubbed her back slowly thinking it over. He looked at her realizing how pretty she looked in the light of the street lamp. Her hair was gorgeous and her dress fit her perfectly. _She's beautiful_, he thought.

"W-well" he started, "if your lookin' for a less than perfect night w-with a less than perfect boy, I'd be happy to oblige." He stammered looking up at the sky. Aradia giggled, to his surprise he felt the rejection coming. "Actually that would be lovely Eridan." She looked at him with a sad smile on her face blushing, and wiping away tears.

"Alright w-well prom is goin to be mostly ov-ver by now-w... You sure you don't w-wanna just skip and go back to my place?" He asked caution ringing in his tone.

Aradia thought it over, she didn't want to go to prom anyway, why not go hang out with eridan? He was very nicely dressed after all. He had on a deep purple suit and a cape to match, the cape had a gold chain binding it to keep it from falling off. Along with assorted rings on his fingers that was usual however, she wondered if they had meant anything.

She nodded, "That sound nice." She said smiling. Eridan stood offering his hand to her. Aradia accepted and stood, "so which way is your place?" She knew it had to be close by since most of her childhood friends practically lived on the same street and still did. "End of the street." He replied keeping his eyes forward. "Okay, by the way what brought you over here?" She asked. "Oh w-well you know-w I kinda didn't hav-ve a date so I w-went back an forth on goin an not an i finally decided to go so I w-was w-walkin ov-ver an I saw-w you an that w-was that I suppose." He said.

"We'll that's a happy coincidence." She smiled. They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence, neither of them really looking at each other but their hands swung as they walked. Aradia thought nothing of it, and just kept walking. Eridan quite enjoyed her hand in his, he hadn't had anyone touch him in a while not since feferi had stopped hanging out with him in middle school. What a painful backstory that was, he wanted to finally become more than friends with her and she didn't even want to be friends with him anymore. They walked up the walkway in an awkward silence and he opened the door letting her in first. "W-well this is it." He breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

He waited for her to laugh in his face, or leave, or give some sort of negative reaction as vriska had the first time she had seen his place but to his surprise he received the opposite.

Aradia smiled at his rather simple living room, there was a deep purple futon in the center, adjacent to the flat screen mounted on the wall. Beneath it a small white console that held a few gaming consoles, games, movies, and a cable box within its shelves. The black wood coffee table sat between the two pieces of furniture with an assortment of men's magazines and a stray cup of tea on it. A stainless steel lamp with a black shade was on a slim table next to the right end of the couch.

"We'll this is very cozy eridan." She finally remarked. "Thanks," he replied "can I get you somethin' to drink? Alcoholic or otherw-wise?" He chuckled trying to ease the tension. "Actually vodka on the rocks doesn't sound bad." Aradia smirked hiding her blush. "Comin right up princess" he winked disappearing into the next room.

Aradia followed him into the kitchen so see first lilac walls, she admitted the color was a very pleasant one. A bar sat beside her white with black marble and black barstools to match with chrome legs. Across the room seated next to a giant window was a cherry wood table complete with six white leather chairs to match, above it hanging a lovely crystal chandelier that looked like glass balls hanging from strings to create an even bigger glass ball. The tile in the kitchen was white as well and she pondered how he kept things so clean. She wandered over to the left side of the kitchen to find black granite counter tops and white drors. In the center was an island that matched the kitchen with an electric stove on top. Apart from the neat little island was a stainless steel fridge. Eridan was digging around in a shelf above the fridge with several bottles placed in the tiny square shelves.

He pulled one out and nabbed a tall slender glass from the cabinets on the far left of the kitchen. He quickly had the drink made and aradia was quite impressed. "A bit under age aren't we?" She giggled as he pulled out jack Daniels and another glass serving himself. The clinked glasses smiling "just a little bit."he grinned at her. He downed his glass quickly and poured another, aradia making a mental note of how quickly he drank as she sipped her glass slowly. She enjoyed the taste of liqour and liked to make it last. "I must say though eridan your home is quite lovely" she commented. "Thank you, your face is also v-very lov-vely ara" he smirked. Aradias cheeks burned, how long had it even since someone had spoken to her sweetly? She looked at the ground avoiding his eyes even though she was quite flattered she wondered what to say. "T-thank you eridan, I try." She smiled. He crossed the counter and came closer to her, "but that's the thing you don't ev-ven hav-ve to try I hav-ve w-watched you for years, an ev-ven though you hav-ve been w-with that sollux guy, he has nev-ver treated you like a lady now-w has he? But I could, really I could ara if you'd just giv-ve me a chance." He sighed and looked at the ground putting the bottle back away. Aradia stood there stunned, pondering his offer. It had been a long time, too long in fact that she had felt loved.

- **so terribly** **long hiatus ended sorry y'all. I have had a lot of changes recently and haven't all that much time to write however, I will be updating a lot more frequently. Two chapter updates suck but its something, leave comments where they eking positive or negative :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Aradia put her hand on his counter top weigh the decision but not looking at the boy in front of her. "Alright eridan, ill give you a chance." She finally said at last. Eridan looked at her with extreme surprise, he didn't expect this kind of response. She held out her hand smiling "woo me" she smirked.  
"Is that a challenge ara?" He countered taking the girls hand and spinning her around. "Oh but it is, can you arise to it though?" She giggled as he spun her into his arms. Aradia quite enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in eridans strong arms. She felt a strange sense of safety that had been absent when she had been held by sollux previously. "Is my w-woow-win' ritual w-workin' so far?" He laughed as they waltzed their way around the kitchen. "Indeed I believe it is." She replied .  
They kept dancing and danced themselves right back into the living room, the bottom of Aradias dress puffing out when she spun around blooming like a flower. Eridan turned on the radio and Safe and Sound by Capital Cities came on. "I love this song." Aradia commented. "Really? It's one a my fav-vorites, perfect for dancin' and w-wooin'" he joked. Aradia twirled around under eridans guiding arm. He is a very good dancer she noted. He twirled her out and then back in.  
Her breath caught as she stared into his deep blue eyes they were practically violet. He stared back at her longingly, he leaned forward and tilted his head, closing his eyes he kissed her softly. Aradia was caught off guard but she melted into the kiss gently kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She enjoyed the taste of his mouth quite a lot. He was the first to break the kiss panting, he looked at her waiting for a response. She grinned and he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close.  
"If I didn't know any better," she breathed, "I'd say you have done this before." She looked at the taller boy. "W-well it's a good thin' you know-w better" he kissed her again. Aradia got into it this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth and met eridan's. The two struggled for dominance as aradia ran her fingers through his soft luxurious hair. He grinded his hips against lightly against hers, the response was a very quiet moan aradia struggled to keep herself contained. He backed her into the nearest wall and kissed her neck.

- **Ten chapters! So far this is my longest fiction to date so thank y'all for sticking with me. :) as soon as I learn to write smut well the next update will be coming along. XD thanks for reading!**


End file.
